


I Need More

by onekingdomonce



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/pseuds/onekingdomonce
Summary: It is with that thought in mind that he leans his face forward and places a soft kiss against the tight flesh before sliding his tongue inside. Slowly, carefully. Laurent’s body jerks back, not expecting Damen to put his tongue there. Damen pulls him back onto him, tightening his legs onto his shoulders. He looks up at Laurent, his mouth remaining where it is. “You said everywhere,” he whispers, his breath hitting Laurent’s skin as he speaks. He runs his tongue out again, slower than before. Laurent’s head falls back, unable to form any words. Damen takes that as his cue to continue.





	

Damen is sitting on their bed, his legs crossed beneath him. Laurent is lying down on his back beside him with his hands crossed behind his head, his pose relaxed.

Damen is holding a pitcher of wine in his hand, swirling the liquid around mindlessly. Wanting to work on increasing his tolerance, Laurent had insisted on having wine with their dinner. What had started out with a few sips turned into a few glasses, and they are now at the bottom of the bottle. 

Being much smaller, with a much lower tolerance for alcohol, Laurent is feeling the effects much stronger than Damen is. Whereas Damen is feeling a little dizzy and light, Laurent has his inhibitions significantly lowered. He talks of random things, rambling on for minutes on end with no end to the story in sight. Damen simply smiles, his chin resting on his hand. He loves listening to Laurent speak, even if his words hold no significant meaning.

Aside form the wine making Laurent talkative, it also makes him very warm. He is constantly fanning himself and pulling at his collar, frowning at his tightly laced sleeves. Damen rises from the bed and goes to open the door to the balcony. He pulls the curtain aside and feels a cool breeze hit his skin. 

He turns around to make his way back and pauses when finds Laurent lying naked on the bed. 

He stands still, looking from Laurent, to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. He then looks back to Laurent whose hands are once again behind his head, his eyes closed. “Better,” he mumbles. 

Damen stands still, his eyes roaming over Laurent’s milky white limbs splayed out on the bed. His hair is spread on the pillow behind him, framing his face.  
Damen steps forward and bends towards Laurent, placing a soft kiss to his nose. Laurent smiles and reaches out, grabbing Damen’s arm and pulling him down. Damen goes willingly and ends up on top of Laurent, one hand on his cheek and the other still holding the pitcher. He dips his head and runs his tongue up Laurent’s neck until he reaches his mouth, and he pulls his bottom lip between his in the same breath.

Their lips move slowly, dragging against one another. Laurent grasps both of Damen’s shoulders, and the tight hold his fingers have on him cause Damen to gasp slightly. When his lips part, Laurent slides his tongue into his mouth and runs it along Damen’s. 

Damen moans into Laurent’s mouth, and he feels the vibration in both of their body’s. He pulls back slightly, only their noses touching. Their lips are both parted, and they are breathing into each other’s mouths. Damen begins to run his hand down Laurent’s smooth chest, his skin still hot from the liquor. He pulls himself back to look down at Laurent, and he sees that his nipples have hardened, his breathing hitched. He feels as if he is caught in a fog, his mind swimming in liquor and the heady sensation of having Laurent pressed beneath him.

He glances at the wine in his pitcher and back at Laurent’s lips, which are still parted. With their eyes locked, he lifts the pitcher to his mouth and takes a large sip. He then places one hand on the pillow by Laurent’s head to steady himself, and lowers his mouth back to Laurent’s. 

Laurent opens his mouth eagerly for Damen’s, and when their lips touch, the cool wine flows passed Damen’s lips and into Laurent’s mouth. Laurent swallows the wine, his lips sliding slightly under Damen’s when he does so. Damen’s tongue flicks out, and he licks the small amount that drips down Laurent’s lips.

He feels Laurent’s cock start to harden beneath him, and his twitches in response. Laurent begins to rock his body, his hard cock rubbing against Damen’s. Damen feels a spark of arousal shoot through his groin, and the unexpected sensation causes him to jerk back, some of his wine spilling onto Laurent.

Laurent looks down, blinking slowly at the wine now running down his chest. He looks back up at Damen and blinks again. “You spilled the wine on me,” he states.

Damen nods, his eyes watching the wine move down his skin, running across the tight muscles of his chest, the strong ripples of his abdomen. 

Dropping the pitcher to the side, he lowers his mouth to Laurent’s waist and then slowly, steadily, begins to lick up his body.

Laurent’s head falls back, not expecting the action. He closes his eyes and grabs at the sheets as Damen continues his movements, lapping up the wine from Laurent’s body. He licks at Laurent in hot breaths, his tongue gliding over his entire chest. Laurent’s breathing picks up, and he reaches for Damen’s head, moving him up his body in an achingly slow pace.

“Damen,” he whispers, his voice shaking. 

“ _Mmm_ ,” Damen responds, his mouth near Laurent’s nipples now.

“I need- _oh_ ,” his back arches as Damen licks around his nipple, biting down softly. “I need more,” he gasps. 

Damen moves his mouth to his shoulder, his teeth grazing him softly. He grabs Laurent’s leg and wraps it around his waist, hitching it up high. “Where?” He whispers against his skin, his dark eyes on Laurent’s hooded ones.

Laurent’s eyes fall shut as he feels Damen run his hand up his cock, his thumb brushing across the head. He licks his lips and moves his hips forward, pressing himself into Damen’s grasp. “Everywhere,” he exhales. 

Damen breathes through his mouth slowly before letting it out, his hands on Laurent’s shoulders. He runs his palms down Laurent’s chest, his mouth following the path his hands make. He moves down the bed gradually until he is at the edge. He lowers himself to the floor, his face now level with Laurent’s body. 

He reaches out for Laurent, wrapping his hands around his legs. He pulls him toward him slowly, and Laurent’s eyes remain shut us he moves across the bed in Damen’s grasp.

Damen takes one of his feet in his hand, and he rubs at the skin softly, his thumb pressing into the tender flesh in slow circles. Laurent lets out a small noise of satisfaction, his body relaxing further into the mattress. Damen presses his lips to his ankle lightly before setting it down and doing the same to his other foot. 

When he finishes with both, he grabs onto them again and pulls him the rest of the way towards him. He leans forward and begins to kiss up his legs, stopping at his thighs. He tilts his head and licks at the skin, rubbing at it with both of his hands. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” he whispers, and then switches to the other thigh. 

He takes his time, enjoying the way Laurent squirms beneath him. He knows he wants stronger contact, and he plans on giving it to him very soon. 

He places his hands under Laurent’s ass, palming at the soft flesh. He rubs at his skin for a minute more before reaching again for one of his legs. Laurent expects him to continue with his soft caresses, but instead feels Damen lift his leg and place it on his shoulder. 

Before Laurent can react, his other leg is placed on Damen’s shoulder as well and he is lying on his back, his legs wrapped around Damen’s neck. 

Damen feels Laurent’s body still with uncertainty, and he reaches out for his hands, lacing their fingers together. He gives them a tight squeeze before bending his face between Laurent’s thighs, nipping at the flesh.

Damen moves his hands to Laurent’s hips, his hold allowing him to have better control of his movements. He dips his head, his fingers running across Laurent’s soft skin. He spreads Laurent’s cheeks slightly, looking at his small hole. He thinks back to all the times his cock had been buried deep inside him, and he feels himself shake.

It is with that thought in mind that he leans his face forward and places a soft kiss against the tight flesh before sliding his tongue inside. Slowly, carefully. 

Laurent’s body jerks back, not expecting Damen to put his tongue there. Damen pulls him back onto him, tightening his legs onto his shoulders. He looks up at Laurent, his mouth remaining where it is. “You said everywhere,” he whispers, his breath hitting Laurent’s skin as he speaks. He runs his tongue out again, slower than before. Laurent’s head falls back, unable to form any words. Damen takes that as his cue to continue.

He presses his face forward, running his tongue around his entrance slowly. He bites at Laurent’s skin softly, and smiles when he feels Laurent’s skin clench around him. He begins to create a slow pace with his mouth, making a rhythm between his tongue and his teeth, pausing only to press open mouthed kisses against him.

Laurent says nothing, but he can feel his body moving against his with his breathing. He continues to work his tongue against him, increasing his movements slightly when he feels Laurent’s thighs tighten around him.

Damen keeps his mouth on Lauren, looking up only with his eyes. Laurent’s eyes are shut tightly, his arm thrown over his mouth. His body shifts with every press of Damen’s face into him and his breath come out in shallow pants. 

He looks beautiful like this, completely given over to his pleasure. Damen buries his face between Laurent’s thighs and thrusts his tongue as far as it would go, swirling it around the inside. He hears Laurent let out a wordless moan, and the sound causes him to groan into Laurent, a sound coming deep from his chest, vibrating throughout Laurent’s body.

Laurent whimpers, his hips shaking. Damen tightens his hold on his waist and holds him firmly in place, his tongue continuing to thrust inside him. He begins to move Laurent’s body onto his face, fucking his tongue with Laurent’s ass. Soft sounds leave Laurent’s mouth, and he grips onto the bed as his back slides across the sheet.

“ _Damen_ ,” Laurent chokes out, his name strained on his tongue. “ _Damen_.”

“It’s okay,” Damen whispers against him. “I’ve got you.” 

He slows his pace down, licking Laurent in slow, breathy presses. He drags his tongue around his hole and pushes in, only to pull back out slowly at an excruciating pace. Laurent’s hips jerk against Damen’s face twice, and then he is coming against his stomach.

Damen grabs onto his thighs and rubs him softly, pressing kisses against his trembling skin until his body goes slack. He gives him one last lick before gently setting his legs onto the bed. 

Damen raises his body slowly, licking his lips as he goes. He looks down at Laurent and his heart clenches at the sight of him. His damp hair is pushed off his face, his neck still a slight pink shade. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted, his chest rising and falling is slow, calm breathes. He looks beautiful like this, so fragile and sated, the way any young man should look when his body is recovering from shocks of pleasure. A warm feeling spreads throughout Damen, and he is overcome with pride and happiness that he is able to give this to Laurent. 

Unable to hold himself, he lowers his body onto his. He presses his hands under Laurent’s back and wraps himself around him in a tight hold, pressing their bodies together as much as he can. He feels Laurent’s heart beating against his, and it feels as if they could beat into each other’s chest at any minute.

He moves his face into Laurent’s neck, his lips on his pulse. He keeps them there for several seconds before lifting his head slightly, his lips still lingering on the skin. “I love you,” he whispers. He moves towards Laurent’s face, his lips dragging as he moves. He runs a hand through Laurent’s hair and cups the back of his head. “I love you,” he repeats, into his ear this time.

He shifts his face slightly and rests his lips onto Laurent’s, both hands in his hair now. Laurent wraps his hands around Damen’s neck and rubs at the skin softly with his thumbs. He reaches around him with his legs, locking them around Damen’s back.

There is nothing particularly sensual about the kiss. They just lay there, holding onto each other tightly, their lips pressed together.

Damen lifts his face, wanting to see Laurent’s eyes. A moment passes before they flutter open beneath him, bright and soft. Laurent gazes up at Damen as he smiles, a little shy, but happy. It reminds Damen of the first time he woke up next to Laurent, and he can’t hold himself back from pressing their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> IF DAMEN DOES NOT EAT LAURENT'S ASS IN THE SUMMER FUCKING PALACE I AM DEMANDING A REFUND. 
> 
> http://laurent-ofvere.tumblr.com


End file.
